theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Camiñorté
The Camiñorté Assassins are the elite super soldiers of The Eternal Shade. They were created out of a necessity to minimize loss of life in situations with impossible odds. These assassins are powerful enough to step onto a battlefield and wipe out a small army without spilling a drop of their own blood. The Eternal Shade himself oversaw their creation and training and as a result of this they listen to no one but him. Only fifty Camiñorté Assassins were created and since their birth they have not suffered any permanent casualties. Origins In the early days of war, the Eternal Shade led a task force of what he believed to be his strongest soldiers on a high profile strike against the demons. In the end only four of his initial 100 assassins remained. This opened the Eternal Shade's eyes to the necessity of having an elite task force raised from birth to kill. Thus the idea for the Camiñorté Assassins was born. The Eternal Shade spent the next five years tweaking his own genetic structure to make that of the Camiñorté Assassins. He gave them his magnificent eagle eye sight and the ability to bend shadows around themselves. While not anywhere near as powerful as the Eternal Shade they can warp the shadows surrounding themselves enough that when completely still they are ver difficult to detect. They were given the same powerful lean muscle as their creator and have the strength to put a dent in a thick sheet of metal with a single blow. Once their genticss had been perfected, the Eternal Shade grew his new children in the wombs of fifty handpicked women who posed physical and mental traits the Eternal Shade wished to see in his future assassins. After his new children reached six years of age the Eternal Shade began training them personally in combat and academics. At age 25 they went out on their first mission: to put down a demon controlled human space station floating to close to the assassin planet of Bedim. They returned two hours after being deployed and reported the entire demon population aboard had been dealt with. Following this sucesss the Eternal Shade has sent them out on a large variety of high profile assassination missonss which had previously been deemed too dangerous to attempt with a small task force. Personality The Camiñorté share much of the same DNA as the Eternal Shade, and becasue of this they tend to refer to themelvess as the true children of the Eternal Shade. Becauee of this they will only answer to him and have been noted as borderline rude to officers who try to command them. The only other entity they respect outisde of their creator is The Allfather himself. The Camiñorté Assassins are a tight knit group and they have a bond with one another that goes beyond sharing the same genetic structures. They are very good at reading one another and on the field of battle are able to interact with eachotherr flawlessly without sharing a spoken word. Appearance Due to each Camiñorté being born from a different mother, their physical appearances cover most of the human spectrum. Out of fifty members only three of them are female. Each Assassin is outfitted with an advanced set of armor and given the freedom to customize it and their arsenal to fit their own personal combat style. Known Members - Zdravko